


Birdsong

by Misc-SephyAthredon (SephyAthredon)



Series: SephyAthredon Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Electrocution, Gen, Link doesn't do much, Whumptober 2020, electric arrow, prompt number 10, protective Kass, unconventional meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephyAthredon/pseuds/Misc-SephyAthredon
Summary: Kass finds the Hero in trouble in the middle of nowhere and tries to get him to safety before he bleeds out. An Entry for Whumptober under the prompt "Blood Loss".
Relationships: Kass & Link (Legend of Zelda), Kass & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Series: SephyAthredon Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Birdsong

Kass had been flying high in the skies above Hyrule, as usual, heading for the next spot where he would settle down and play his song for all to hear. His beloved accordion was tied to his back by a rope, so that it didn’t fall while he was flying, as usual. As he finished flying over the Zora’s domain, he caught a flash of light from far down on a peninsula. It nearly blinded him, making him avert his eyes.

It had been something metallic, which wasn’t too odd. Weapons lay all over the place in Hyrule, forgotten or used by monsters. Still, it could be a sign that someone needed help. He kept his eyes averted as he flew lower to the ground, touching down near the area he had spotted the glimmer from. 

The sight that greeted Kass when he looked in that direction made him gasp. Link was lying there, the Master Sword just out of reach. Red blood contrasted with the blue of the champion’s tunic, setting Kass on edge immediately. Then he spotted the yellow.

There was an electric arrow embedded into his side.

Kass approached slowly, looking around for signs of dangers. He quickly spotted what had done such a thing to Link. in the distance, emerging from behind a cluster of trees, a Lynel locked eyes with him. This made the Rito’s feathers fluff up defensively. 

He had to get Link out of there. 

The Lynel readied it’s sword and got into a charging stance. Kass took the accordion off his back and picked Link up, fashioning a makeshift sling from his scarf. Though he was fast, he also tried to be careful, and not irritate Link’s wounds. He also snapped off the shaft of the arrow, leaving just the head buried in Link’s side.

He hated the idea that Link would have to suffer it’s electricity, but he’d definitely bleed out if it were removed.

Kass only just had enough time to slip his accordion on over the two of them, secure the Master Sword to his belt, and take to the sky.

Only once they were up in the air and out of range of the Lynel’s arrows, did Kass speak.

“Link, are you awake? Hang on okay. I’m taking you to the Zora’s domain. I’m sure there’s someone that can help you there.”

The only response Kass got were pained noises and whimpers in his ears. Once or twice he felt one of the man’s muscles spasm because of the electricity flowing through him, which wrenched a particularly loud cry from the Hero’s throat. 

Kass flew as fast as his wings could carry him, dreading to think of just what consequences there would be if he slowed down just a little. 

“Hang in there Link. I’m going to get you to safety. That arrow’s going to get taken out, I promise.”

“A-ahhhh.” A cry was forced from Link’s throat as he grabbed onto Kass’s vest with both hands, burying his head into the other’s feathers. Kass could feel tears on the back of his neck.

For Kass, it hurt to see him like that. To see the man who had always stopped to listen to his songs, had solved puzzles that everyone thought was impossible, to see him suffering broke Kass’s heart.

He’d always viewed Link as a traveling companion. They never traveled together, but instead they always seemed to meet in the most random of places, always somewhere where Kass knew a song about. He thought it was odd at first, but he learned to just go with it, and even found himself excited to see what puzzles Links would solve next.

He hoped there would be more moments like that, but he honestly didn’t know with the Hero’s life on the line.

“Come on… don’t die on me, Link… We’re so close…”

More cries are what Kass got in response. Luckily, he could see the Zora’s Domain getting closer. Hope blossomed in his chest for a moment as he picked up speed. 

It had been too much speed, as he found himself rapidly approaching the plaza without any way to stop. He could also see that there seemed to be a Zora in front of the statue of Mipha, facing her.

“Hey! Look out! I can’t stop!” That was the only warning he gave before he crashed down, taking the full brunt of the damage to keep Link from getting even more hurt.

“L-Link!?” Kass looked up to see the same Zora, looking surprised. He now recognized this one as Prince Sidon.

The Zora went right to Link’s side, brushing Kass’ accordion to the side and trying to get Link to release his grip on the Rito’s vest. The instrument fell to the floor with a ‘thunk’. “Link, It’s okay. It’s me, Sidon. Please let go, I’m going to get you the help you need, okay?”

The words seemed to be getting to him because soon he relented, letting go. Kass sat up immediately, checking over his accordion to be sure it wasn’t damaged. He delivered the hero, now it was up to the Zora to do the rest. He could barely see Link’s form twitch slightly in Sidon’s arms as he walked away, he could hear the distant cry of the Hero, and he noticed all the Zora that were around as they stopped what they were doing to look at Link with expressions of sympathy.

Things were quiet for a few moments. Kass just stayed where he was, scooting over to one of the sides so that he didn’t block foot traffic. Every few minutes a Zora approached him, asking if he would like a place to stay or some food. He’d turn them down every time. Eventually, he found himself playing a song, just as he always did.

He didn’t quite notice when Sidon sat next to him. The Zora didn’t mind, he was just listening to the music. This tune was sorrowful, but full of hope, the music conveyed the feelings that Kass couldn’t help but feel. He was playing with his eyes closed, letting his mind wander, so he couldn’t see the crowd he was drawing. Zora gathered around, just listening.

Once Kass brought the song to a close, he opened his eyes, a look of surprise on his face as the crowd clapped for him. Only then did he notice Sidon sitting next to him. 

“What beautiful music.” The prince said with a smile.

“Thank you…” Kass replied with a smile. The crowd seemed to disperse once they realized the song was over, most of them wanting to let their prince have a private conversation with this traveling Rito, “The name’s Kass, I’m a wandering minstrel. It’s what I do.”

“And you do it so well! I’m Sidon. I take it you are another friend of Link’s then.”

Kass nodded, “He likes to listen to my songs and solve the puzzles hidden within them. It’s astounding really, some of those puzzles are ancient.”

Sidon laughs heartily at that, “I know what you mean. Link showed up in this place out of nowhere and solved our Divine Beast situation like it was nothing. He really is a truly amazing person.”

Kass nodded and went quiet for a moment, “Is he going to be okay?”

Sidon clasped a hand firmly on Kass’ shoulder, “Don’t worry my friend, he’ll pull through just fine. One arrow to the side isn’t enough to kill him, and you know it.”

Kass let out a relieved sigh, smiling at Sidon, “Yeah, I suppose I was worried for nothing.”

“You were worried because you care. An electric arrow in the wrong place could cause quite a problem, especially if it is immediately removed. You made the right call by leaving it in there. He would have died of blood loss otherwise.”

“Even though it just hurt him even more?”

Sidon nods, “I know it hurt, but in the long run, it was the right thing.”

Kass just nodded, looking from Sidon to his accordion in his lap.

“By the way, Kass, what happened to Link? Where did you find him?”

“On that peninsula to the southeast of this place.” He reached down to unclip the sword from his belt, “It was a glint of light from this that alerted me, or else I would have just flown right over him.” He felt a little sick over the mere idea.

“I see…” He took the sword in hand, seeming to admire it for a moment, “It’s the fabled Master Sword. I will see to it that Link receives this as soon as he wakes up.”

“Good. One more thing… A Lynel is what cut Link down.”

“Yes, I had assumed so. The healers found signs of sword slashes on him when they examined him, they weren’t very deep, which meant he was able to get out of the way to prevent them from becoming fatal. The only monster I know that can deal that much damage are the Lynels.”

“Yes, I almost became the monster’s next victim. Luckily, I work fast.” 

Sidon laughed again, standing up, “Come on, friend, let’s get you something to eat.”

Kass stood up as well, able to relax now that he knew Link was alright, “Why… do you keep calling me ‘friend?’ “

“A friend of Link’s is a friend of mine!”


End file.
